


Bothering

by Bam4Me



Series: Havin A Grand Ol' Time [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: D/s, F/M, Kitten!John, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Owner!Miko, Pet Play, non-sexual pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: There is nothing that John enjoys more than bothering Rodney. Except getting to play with any of his SOs. Or sex. Or even lazing about and doing literally nothing because why the fuck would you want to move? Or playing with his Mystery Tentacle Fun Box. Or... you get the point.Bothering Rodney was pretty far up that list though.





	Bothering

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE
> 
> Dude I have like three more fics planned for this series just right now it's gonna Be Good
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

Rodney sighed when John made another noise off to the side of his desk. It’s the same noise that he makes when he’s trying to get Rodney’s attention while on a mission, so he knew fully well that the Colonel was trying to get him to look over there. Without looking up from his laptop, he let out a little grunt, shifting in his seat and asked, “Is there something I can help you with, Colonel.”

 

Colonel, not John, which meant that Rodney was still working and didn’t want to spare the time to deal with him.

 

John had four other people he could be pestering right now, and he  _ liked _ pestering them, they were fun to pester. But, he hasn’t gotten the chance to pester Rodney lately. Rodney was always busy busy busy. Of course, Rodney was  _ always _ busy busy busy, and so, it’s not like that’s going to change anytime soon, he could handle John pestering him for one night. He hasn’t gotten to pester his best friend for a whole  _ week _ .

 

“If I lay out across your desk like a territorial cat, will that get your attention, or should I just drop to my knees under it instead? I’m  _ going _ to get attention either way.”

 

That actually startled Rodney enough into messing up his typing, and he looked up at John with wide eyes. “I… huh?”

 

John gave him a little smirk, ignoring Miko and Radek -because Miko seems to have moved into their lab in a bid to see John more often during the day, something that John appreciated more than he could say- who were snickering at their desks behind them. “You’re cute when you’re caught off guard by something that’s not going to kill you.”

 

Rodney snorted shaking his head with a purely amused look on his face, turning back to his laptop. “Well, I hate to break it to you, you sex crazed lunatic, but not everyone thinks about fucking ninety nine percent of the day.”

 

John gave him a mock gasp, “Rodney McKay, that language is appalling. You’re saying you  _ don’t _ want me on my knees?”

 

Rodney rolled his eyes. “I want you on your knees, because then I won’t be able to hear you as well. You have three other loved ones who would all be glad to bend you over a table, go find one of them. In fact, two of them are in the room right now, I don’t even care if you don’t leave the room, just lock the door first.”

 

Miko made an amused noise behind them, replying in a considering tone, “If office sex is going to be a regular thing, I feel left out. All my strap ons are back in my quarters.”

 

Radek shrugged. “So keep one here.”

 

“Build me a safe and I’ll keep it here, but I’m not willing to field questions for the idiots who go through our desks when we’re not around to steal our pens.”

 

“I will take you up on that, but I also think you should just start leaving sex toys in all the drawers so they get embarrassed and stop stealing our pens.”

 

John groaned, leaning over to slump against Rodney’s tabletop, one hand flopping down against the side of Rodney’s laptop till the doctor removed it from being in the way. “You don’t love me.”

 

“If loving you means fucking you twice a day, I know of one single person who can comply with that wish and it goes by the name of, ‘tentacle mystery fun box’ and has the stamina of a mad man. Besides, I’m one of the few people on this base who wouldn’t  _ want _ to compete with that. It’s my favorite part of being in a polysexual harem, is that I don’t need to try.”

 

John sighed, sitting up a little again. “So, low sex drive then?”

 

Rodney nodded. “Lower than average. Not everyone in the world has the need to go from person to person to tentacle monster all in one day, and some of us are glad not to try.”

 

John gave him a slightly funny look. “Are you calling me a sex addict? I’m not a sex addict, I went  _ three years _ without sex, Rodney. Ancient glowey sex not counting though, because I’m legitimately not sure if that was sex or not, and I guess, by all variable definitions, it wasn’t, but still, three years.”

 

Rodney shrugged, “You’re doing a pretty good job at trying to play catch up.”

 

John shrugged back, before getting up on his knees on the stool, and using it to prop himself up onto the desk.

 

“What are you doing now?”

 

John ignored him, turning on the desk till he had his back to Rodney’s area, and leaning back against the desk, pushing the laptop out of the way as he went down, making sure not to  _ actually _ disturb any of Rodney’s work, lest the doctor kill him for it. “I gave you two options. Either let me get under your desk, or on it. You didn’t want me under your desk, so I can only assume you like the idea of a territorial cat taking over your space.”

 

He didn’t miss the interested look that crossed Rodney’s face, and the man reached over to place a hand on John’s thigh, where most of his leg was propped up, his boot caught on the edge of the table. “Careful, John, you know that testing me never ends well for you.” Though, his voice had absolutely no heat to it, barely a grumble at all, sounding more fond than anything.

 

John gave him a lazy little smirk, shifting over towards him some more, so his chest and stomach were more on display for him. “I’m not testing. Ask Miko; she knows I’m a good little kitty.”

 

Miko hummed a little pridefully. She loved her little baby kitten. “A very good kitty.”

 

Rodney raised an eyebrow, looking amused. “Is that what the two of you get up to, now?”

 

“Among other things. Do you miss your cat, Rodney?”

 

Rodney nodded, looking a little sad. “The brass still won’t let me bring her here, or even get a new one.”

 

John sighed. He really did wish that he could help Rodney out with that. “Well, I wouldn’t be too upset if you wanted me to be your cat too.”

 

He looked back at Miko, to make sure she was okay with that, and found his awesome, amazing, perfect owner, smiling back at him, so he knew it was okay. Rodney followed the look, and saw Miko giving John and him her blessing, sitting back in the stool a little to get a better look at John curled up a little bit on his desk, looking for all the world like he owned it, and grinned. “I don’t think I’d mind that at all.”

 

***

 

John and Miko had a routine of their own, depending on how John was feeling that day, he had three basic options - that is to say, they’re basic options because they’re the three most used ones when the two of them got together. 

 

If he was feeling good, he usually liked to kneel at Miko’s feet, reaching that easy, sweet, subspace that was so hard to achieve most other ways, but came so fast and easy when he had Miko there, just guiding him as she please. He loved that. It made him feel soft and cared for.

 

If he was feeling randy, which was a regular thing for him, he’d be a good boy and beg her to fuck him with her favorite strap on, because Miko was many things, but a bottom is not one of them. That’s okay, John is. She could easily be convinced to fuck him if he got down on his knees for her and let her use his mouth till she’s sure he deserves it. That one was amazing and made him feel wrung out in the best ways.

 

But, by far, the best thing to do with his mistress, when they both felt up to it, is when he gets to be her perfect little kitten who gets pet and cuddles and has lots of toys to play with. That was John’s favorite.

 

Right now, John was curled up in his favorite spot, which is  _ his _ pillow. The one he gets to sit on when Miko told him he was a good kitty and would get pets and treats. He loved this pillow, it was big enough to hold him even when he was napping, and was soft and cosy. He even had his own blanket for when he got to sit here.

 

Which is why, he didn’t notice -because he was curled up under the blanket with absolutely no part of him sticking out, because he was trying to take a little snooze- when Miko got up to get the door and let someone in.

 

John was startled out of his light doze though when Miko lifted up the blanket to get a good look at him all curled up there. She smiled at him as he lazily blinked at her, wondering why he amazing, perfect owner would  _ disturb _ him at this moment. He’s trying to have a little snooze, come back later??

 

He gave a little grumble at the disturbance but didn’t fuss too much, staying curled up in an odd position. One that he’d probably regret later actually, because his lower back feels a little sore… He gave another little grumble and sluggishly untangled himself from the position and gave a slow stretch, trying to work out the soreness that had worked it’s way into his lower back.

 

That’s when he finally noticed the two of them weren’t alone.

 

Rodney was sitting about five feet away from him on the floor. He looked nervous even, almost like he might be a little scared about something.

 

John looked around suspiciously for a moment, as if assessing the threat level in the room. If something was going to hurt Rodney, he needed to know about it, and maybe kill it. Maybe it was a mouse, and he could bring Rodney it’s dead body to show off how good of a hunter he was.

 

He looked over at Miko, who was curled up in her favorite armchair while she did paperwork on her tablet, and gave her a questioning meow. She just grinned at him and reached down to pet his hair a little bit, making him turn to her so he could really enjoy that. God, he loves hair pets, it makes him feel good. 

 

“Hey kitten, Rodney came to see you. Do you wanna play with Rodney?”

 

John meowed at her in reply, in a ‘duh’ sort of way. Of  _ course _ he wanted to play with Rodney, when didn’t he? He turned around to where Rodney was sitting on the ground a little ways away still and crawled over to him, immediately pushing himself up into Rodney’s space. Rodney seemed a little surprised, not completely sure what to do with his hands, but finally settled on putting his own in John’s hair so he could pet it like Miko had been doing before.

 

John melted against him with an overly pleased little hum in the back of his throat, wriggling into a comfortable position in his lap so he could push Rodney down to the ground and lay out on top of him with more pleased humming, utterly content with his spot now. 

 

After about ten minutes or so of just laying there, John started rousing from his light doze again, sitting up enough that he could look around the room in contentedness, before landing on a toy next to his pillow and got up to go get it. He needed that toy.

 

Rodney looked so completely relaxed from being cuddled with that he didn’t even seem upset at John wandering off. Miko nodded, pleased that the two of them were happy so far.

 

And they were. This is good.

**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
